User blog:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho/Mayron Legenrok vs Sans
SummaryEditEdit Left Side chooses Mayron Legenrok Right side chooses Sans No Research Just Bloodshed GO Loading... Done Pre-FightEditEdit Mayron is on his way to do some shopping, when suddenly, he finds himself with a small skeleton in fashion clothes. Mayron: Hmmm ... I see that the question of any skeletal shape could be much more than evident by logic of this. Sans: And what would you say about that? Mayron: Nothing. But how do you test our evidence in a very serious struggle about this, eh? Sans: Of course! Come on! Fight EditEdit The fight starts Sans: You want to have a bad time Mayron Legenrok: Okay, but see that your reconstitution of skeletal baby may simply have the possibility of a fusion in which it defines you. Comie on, dewon! KWOUUUUUUKEGHHTWOUUNAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!! Sans * starts firing on gaster blasters in ML * Mayron Legenrok * jumps from a circular kick, and he holds the blasters and causes the blasters to be used as a rope, drawn like a wave of water and holding it as if it were a sheet and like high winds * Sans: * dodge * What, you think I'll stay there and get Mayron Legenrok * uses infinite punch but Sans dodges * Sans * starts throwing bones at Mayron and then turns his soul into blue Mayron Legenrok: UUUOOOOWWWOOHOHOOHOHOHOHHEIYYY!!!! All blue!!! What color of Megaman and Sonic forever classickien!!!! Mayron Legenrok * smashes and breaks all bones, makes bones used as infinite sheets and making ballet and athletics of high agility with sheets becoming transmuted into tornadoes in the form of flames and black holes, making gigantic flames in water forms , ice and psychic powers mixing with wind shapes in altered hyper-dimensions * Sans: Okay, if you continue, I'll have to show you my special attack! Mayron Legenrok * uses his big hammer, but Sans dodges again * Sans: Okay, it's time for my special attack. * Sans moves Mayron around and invokes multiple Gaster blasters * * Mayron is somehow not suffering any damage because of his absolute Immunity, invulnerability, Inorganic Physiology and his absolute lack of physical weaknesses and physical symptoms and Sans got tired * Mayron: Let's finishking, my beautiful and lovely Skelekid! We demonstrate in what is the question of the destructiveness of your own tier. WOOOOOOOHOHOOHOHOHUUUEIIIAAHHHH !!!!!!!! * Mayron Legenrok uses his One Hit Punch, but the punch and the body of Mayron can not achieve because it has been literally intangible by the Body Stop because of the Sans has very low and weak emotional complexity, and with simple attitudes and actions, extreme and strong understanding, and low and weak intolerance; and Mayron throws a bucket of water at him and Sans explodes and disintegrates to death for liquid effects, turning to dust * K.O! ConclusionEdit Mayron again uses his omnipotent light to resuscitate Sans. The two say goodbye, and Mayron returns to United States. The Winner is Mayron Legenrok! Category:Blog posts Category:What If Battles Category:Male vs Male Battles Category:Completed Battles Category:Joke Fights Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho Category:Game vs Game Battles